Comme une boussole affolée
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Adrien surprend un garçon qui invite Marinette de façon plutôt hautaine. Il décide de lui montrer Marinette comme il la voit avec l'aide de quelques amis. No pairing


Adrien se trouvait en haut des marches de son ancienne école. Il ne l'avait quittée que depuis quatre mois mais cela lui était déjà étrange d'y revenir pour les cours d'escrime.

Passant aux pieds des marches sans le remarquer, Marinette et un garçon marchaient en discutant.

«Ça ne me dit trop rien de sortir avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant maie je ne suis pas intéressée par une sortie de type 'rendez-vous' avec toi. De plus, je ne bois jamais alors, allez dans un bar ne m'intéresse pas vraiment et si c'est le genre de chose que tu aimes, on est peut-être pas très bien assortis.» lui expliquait Marinette.

«Est-ce que tu as un copain?» pressa le garçon.

Adrien, protecteur leur emboîta le pas sans se faire remarquer.

«Rien de si officiel. Mais je n'en cherche pas non plus. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes études et mes emplois.» répondit Marinette.

«Si tu n'as pas de copain, c'est que tu peux sortir avec des gars. Écoute! Je ne te propose pas une longue relation, juste une sortie ou deux à l'occasion. Histoire de s'amuser un peu. C'est une fleur que je te fais. Vu la façon dont te traitent les élèves de la classe, quelques soirées en boîte avec moi amélioreraient ta cote de popularité.»

«Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devenir amie avec des gens qui s'intéressent à moi parce que je suis populaire. D'habitude, je deviens populaire parce que j'ai beaucoup d'amis.»

«Ah, euh… si tu le dis. Mais avec les snobs de la classe, t'auras besoin d'un coup de main.»

«Je suis arrivée. Je ne te retiens pas. Je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de très occupé.»

«En effet, j'ai euh, des potes qui m'attendent mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.»

'Quel prétentieux ce mec!' pensa Adrien. Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Marinette et il pense qu'il pourra l'amener à rester disponible pour lui au moment où il voudra profiter d'elle. En plus, il la déshabille du regard dès qu'elle ne regarde pas. Il mérite que quelqu'un lui explique deux ou trois choses à propos de Marinette.

Sauf que… les types comme lui mettent du temps à comprendre le message en général! Des mannequins trop sûrs d'eux pour accepter un 'non' comme réponse, Adrien en avait connu des tas.

Il faudrait lui envoyé un message fort et net. S'il voulait être avec Marinette, il devait savoir se montrer digne d'elle.

Après tout, la demoiselle était difficile. Au fil des ans où il l'avait côtoyée, à la fois en tant qu'Adrien et sous l'identité de ChatNoir, il avait remarqué plus d'un garçon l'observer intensément et quelques uns se déclarer vraiment mais Marinette n'avait accordé ses faveurs à aucun.

Et s'il montrait à cet homme, la compétition?

* * *

Marinette sortait de la boulangerie, un matin, une serviette de document sur l'épaule et un sac fourre-tout sur l'avant-bras, lorsqu'une superbe décapotable argentée et respirant le luxe se rangea près d'elle.

«Salut Marinette!» fit le conducteur.

«Adrien? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'as pas de cours aujourd'hui?» demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

«Mais oui, monte je te dépose d'abord. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.» Elle déposa ses sacs sur le demi-siège arrière et s'installa près de lui. «ChatNoir est venue me voir. Il a dit qu'il avait entendu une conversation hier. Un type t'aurait suivit depuis l'école jusque chez toi et t'aurait manqué de respect?» commença le grand blond.

«Mais non. Chat s'est encore fait tout un cinéma. Ce gars m'a juste invité à aller prendre un verre dans un bar.» Adrien remarqua que Marinette n'était pas complètement à l'aise en disant cela.

«Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ChatNoir, ce type t'adore! Mais est-ce que c'est vrai que tous les élèves de ta classe te prennent de haut?» voulu encore savoir l'ami.

«Certain me font penser à Chloé lorsqu'on était plus jeune mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. C'est simplement qu'on m'a crédité une année et eux, ils se connaissent déjà tous. Je suis une pièce rapportée parmi eux.» répondit la jeune fille.

«De toute façon, ton héros préféré a eu un plan. Il a demandé à des gens d'aller te voir aujourd'hui entre les cours pour que ce type comprenne à quel point tu comptes pour nous tous. Certains vont peut-être un peu flirter avec toi mais tu dois te rappeler de simplement les traiter en amis comme tu l'as toujours fait et ne pas en tenir compte.»

«Ça me parait plutôt _macho_ comme plan. Je peux me défendre seule surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de repousser un garçon trop collant.»

«Je sais, je sais mais ce n'est pas ça. Il est plutôt question de lui montrer comment tu mérites d'être traitée pour qu'il comprenne comment s'adresser à une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi.»

Adrien arrêta la voiture près d'un trottoir menant à l'école avancée où Marinette suivait des cours de Commercialisation de la mode. Relevant la tête vers la grande pelouse les séparant du bâtiment, il reconnu quelques têtes. Des mannequins juniors qui avaient de moins en moins de contrats et qui voulaient passer derrière la caméra ou se rapprocher de ceux qui y travaillaient. Il comprenait pourquoi Marinette si fraîche et sociable avait des problèmes pour s'intégrer à ces gens blasés et froids.

«Alors» poursuivit-il «Tu n'es pas trop fâchée? J'ai droit à un câlin?»

Elle lui offrit un câlin et une bise sur les lèvres mais tapota ensuite son épaule de sa paume.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait réussit à t'entraîner là-dedans!» commenta-t-elle amusée.

«Oh mais, j'y ai sauté à pieds joints! Te rends-tu comptes du nombre de personne qui veulent que tu sois heureuse?» Il déposa lui aussi un baiser sur sa joue et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle se leva en prenant ses sacs et ils se souhaitèrent bonne journée.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la classe, les effets du plan se firent sentir. Des élèves chuchotaient en la regardant. Une des filles, (Est-ce que son nom était Erin?) vint la saluer. «Bonjour, Marinette c'est ça? J'ai vu que tu étais arrivée en voiture avec LE Adrien Agreste?»

«Oui, il voulait me parler de quelque chose.»

«Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?» s'étonna-t-elle.

«Oui, oui. Nous sommes amis depuis 4 ans.»

«Wow, t'en a de la chance! Vous vous êtes connus au travail?»

«Non, on a toujours été dans la même classe depuis qu'il a commencé l'école publique.» expliqua Marinette.

«Ah.» s'exclama la grande jeune fille déçue. « J'ai cru que tu étais mannequin.» et elle se détourna de Marinette sans la saluer.

Le cours fut suivit de travaux pratiques puis du dîner. En sortant du pavillon pour retourner dîner chez elle, Marinette aperçue Nathaniel assis sur un plaid avec un panier de pique-nique et lui faisant de grands signes au milieu des élèves s'entassant sur des tables désuètes.

«Il t'a recruté toi aussi?»

«Tu dis ça comme si c'était un travail pour moi. Je suis venu dîner avec toi par plaisir.» répondit l'artiste. Ils mangèrent doucement en échangeant des nouvelles des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Vers le dessert, Nathaniel se fit sérieux pour demander : «Dis-moi Marinette, la fille qui est assise sous le saule plus loin, tu la connais?»

«Euh, je crois que c'est Soriha. Je n'ai qu'un cours avec elle. Elle est toujours habillée en Gothik lolita comme aujourd'hui, c'est trop mignon sur elle. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle suit des cours de photographies comme matière principale. Elle doit être douée tous les mannequins lui font des façons.»

«Je l'ai déjà croisé à une convention manga/cosplay. Elle fait de magnifiques photos de cosplayers.» Marinette décida de s'arranger pour que ces deux-là se parlent. Mais connaissant Nathaniel et ce qu'elle connaissait de Soriha, ça ne se ferait pas sans qu'elle intervienne. «Bon, ma pause se termine, je dois retourner au boulot. Tiens» Nathaniel fit apparaître une fleur d'une poche de côté du panier et la lui tendit.

«Merci, Nathaniel, j'ai adoré ce dîner.» Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'aider à ramasser le plaid et de le laisser partir.

Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours mais elle décida de rentrer à l'intérieur pour travailler. Elle n'en eu pas le temps parce qu'un super-héros se laissa tomber du toit de l'école pour atterrir devant elle.

* * *

Sullivan sursauta lorsqu'il vit ChatNoir, le héros bien connu de Paris atterrir quelques pas devant la petite Marinette.

Il l'avait vu arriver ce matin avec le fils Agreste mais, ils avaient l'air plus amis qu'amoureux. Aussi Sullivan ne s'inquiéta pas trop. Marinette ferait une très belle proie à son tableau de chasse et facile à avoir aussi. Contrairement aux ex-mannequins de sa classe, elle n'était ni blasée ni exigeante. Si en plus, elle avait de bonnes relations qui pouvaient lui profiter, elle valait d'autant plus la peine qu'il la séduise.

Il avait eu un instant de doute en la voyant rejoindre un garçon pour dîner mais, qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ou non, il serait facile à écarter.

Il observa par contre les échanges entre Marinette et le héros avec plus d'inquiétude. Ils parlaient trop bas pour être entendus. Et ça ne fit que rajouter à son questionnement.

D'abord, elle l'accusa de quelque chose semblant le réprimander. Il prit un air boudeur détournant le visage et croisant les bras. Elle s'accrocha à son bras, tentatrice. Il passa un bras vêtu de cuir derrière son dos en lui souriant. Elle le repoussa et lui tourna le dos en croisant elle aussi les bras. Il chercha à son tour à attirer son attention et elle essaya, avec un court succès, de se retenir de rire.

Il éclata de rire aussi puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa personne et son expression se fit d'abord fermé puis coriace. Elle reprit son attention d'une bourrade sur le bras et ils se firent la bise avant qu'il ne reparte en s'élevant sur son bâton et en saluant de mots qui, cette fois, parvinrent aux oreilles du garçon : «À plus tard, Princesse!»

Puis, la cloche indiqua le retour en classe et Sullivan se dirigea vers son cours de gestion.

Marinette, pour sa part, se rendit dans son cours de photographies – composition d'image. Elle s'installa avec Soriha lorsque le professeur leur demanda de se placer en binôme pour un projet.

«Je m'appelle Marinette» se présenta-t-elle. «Tu t'appelles Soriha, non?»

«Mon amie m'appelais Sor' avant de déménager. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux. Dis, euh, j'ai entendu des garçons dire que tu avais parlé avec ChatNoir ce midi? Est-ce que c'est vrai?»

«Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de danger ou d'alerte. C'est juste qu'on est amis, tu vois, et il voulait me voir.»

«Ah, oui? Juste ça, tout simplement?» fit la jeune fille avec ironie.

«D'accord, d'accord. On est plutôt proches mais tu gardes ça pour toi, hein. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma photo dans les pages people. La dernière fois que Jagged Stone a mentionné mon nom dans un article, des gens m'ont suivit dans la rue.»

Sor' agrandit les yeux de surprise.

«Au fait, tu as remarqué le garçon qui m'a apporté à dîner? C'est un ami et il voudrait te rencontrer. Il aime bien ton travail. Tu voudrais… venir prendre un café avec ma bande d'amis et moi?»

«Je sais plus trop. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir des amis plutôt impressionnant.» s'amusa-t-elle.

«Mais non, ils sont tous très sympathiques et ouverts. Ils vont t'adorer!» encouragea Marinette.

* * *

Marinette se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du campus après avoir salué Soriha lorsque Sullivan la rejoint.

«Eh trésor, je peux te raccompagner?» fit-il avant d'être interrompu par le moteur d'une grosse moto qui s'arrêta devant eux. Le conducteur arrêta la moto et retira son casque. «Bonjour Marinette.»

«Luka!» salua-t-elle surprise «Elle est à toi cette moto? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une. Elle est magnifique!»

«Oui, je ne la sort pas souvent mais je voulais me détendre avant le concert de ce soir. Il parait que toutes les entrées sont vendues. Ça rajoute de la pression.»

«De la pression sur les épaules de M. Coolitude en personne? Bienvenue chez les humains!»

«Mais justement, j'ai pas l'habitude du stress, moi. Si tu venais me voir jouer, je saurais qu'au moins une personne serait là pour me défendre contre les mécontents.»

«Tu parles, c'est contre tes fans hystériques que je vais devoir te défendre!»

«Hé Mari!» appela une personne plus loin dans la cours.

«Alya? Tu ne travailles pas à cette heure-ci?»

«Mais oui! Mais tu sais, quand on fait de la gestion de média sociaux, on peut garder le bureau au bout des doigts et ça me permet de venir chercher mon fiancé à ses cours. Et d'en profiter pour te dire que tu vas devoir te mettre au boulot. Les commandes pleuvent sur le ladyblog. Ta ligne d'accessoires bug 'n paws fait fureur! Tout le monde veut les faux miraculous.»

«Hahaha! Je me demande si le Papillon s'en contenterait?…» ricana Marinette.

«Et toi Nino, tu viens voir le show ce soir?» demanda Luka «Je suis certain qu'on peut te trouver quelques platines à faire tourner.»

«Tu parles! J'ai nos billets depuis des lustres.»

«Alors, ne reste que toi, Marinette.» fit Luka en se tournant vers elle. «On peut compter sur ta présence?»

La jeune fille hésita une seconde en regardant tous ses amis. «Promis, Alya, je me mets au travail tout de suite après!»

«Génial» répondit le guitariste en lui tendant un casque de moto.

«Euh, Marinette» demanda l'étudiant resté en retrait. «Écoute, j'aimerais bien si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi. Ça a l'air super d'être avec toi.»

«Désolée, Sullivan, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai pas exactement le temps pour une relation. Mais j'ai décidé d'organiser quelque chose pour présenter Soriha à mes amis. J'essaierai de me rappeler de t'inviter.»

Du haut du toit, ChatNoir observait la scène. Il était satisfait que ce plan ait marché. Encore qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce résultat. Il voulait rasseoir ce type à sa place et c'est l'estime de Marinette qui s'était relevée.


End file.
